


Lou

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), Ocean's (Movies), Ocean’s Eight, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A modern day Therese Belivet spends one late night out clubbing at a bar and gets a chance to meet a really cool, mysterious biker chick that goes by the name of Lou...





	1. Chapter 1

Lou

"I'll have another!" Therese shouted at the bartender over Lady Gaga's G.U.Y hit that was blasting outside the warm, late Spring night. She gave a lopsided smile on a red vinyl bar stool, clutching her empty icy glass of cranberry vodka. The bartender, Chip, gave out a winning smile back at her as he was already pulling out another clean glass filling it up with new ice. Therese had her body leaned halfway on the counter, swaying along and dipping her head to the music's catchy beat.

A couple of college guys had packed themselves at the empty stools beside her, shouting at each other, laughing. Therese pursed her purple lipstick color lips at them with her eyelids drooping. While the guys were checking her out in the two athletic tank tops she wore and the pair of shredded denim shorts, they were clapping each other by the arms and shoulders, deciding on which one they would choose to ask Therese Belivet out.

Another body approached her, sitting on the right side of her. Therese rolled her head around to see a very attractive, goth-rocker looking chick, with chopped shoulder-length blonde hair, heavy dark eye makeup, and tons of chunky, plastic street jewelry. She laid both her arms out on the countertop, shoulders hunched, head held high. Chip acknowledged the woman as he slid Therese's fourth glass of cranberry vodka on ice.

"How are we tonight, Lou?" he shouted over the pounding music. 

Lou bopped her head in response and caught Therese staring at her while sipping her alcoholic juice drink from a straw. Lou raised her eyebrows, waiting for Therese to talk. She pulled her mouth away with a few ice cubes rolling inside her hot mouth.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Haven't I seen you before?" Therese yelled with her mouth full of frozen liquid cubes.

"Nope!" Lou told her. She stared back, curiously, and a little amused. "How much cranberry vodka did you have tonight?"

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Therese sang and giggled. She tilted back, wobbling on her stool.

"If you fall and crack that pretty little head of yours, I'm not going to pay for your hospital bill," Lou declared, smirking. Her hand found its way pressing against the upper part of Therese's back, steadying her. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Therese Belivet!" she spoke really fast in one, whole breath. She cupped her forehead, bursting out laughing.

Lou carefully leaned sideways and pulled the fresh new cranberry drink away from Therese Belivet before she decided to take her home.

The ride home for her was sitting on the back of Lou's motorcycle, grabbing onto the rocker chick's waist for dear life. Therese, wearing a helmet that was much too big for her, screamed excitedly throughout the loud, buzzing drone of the motorbike's engine. Lou rolled her eyes in front, but smiled, with both her hands gripping and steering onto the rubber handlebars, balancing the bike left and right through the dark wide, late night empty streets of New York.

They made it to Therese's condo safe and sound. Lou removed her helmet and felt the giggly, drunken girl, still attached tightly onto her.

"We’ve stopped," Lou said. "You can let go now..."

Therese blinked through the oversized biker helmet and dropped her hands. Lou had parked the motorcycle with her foot swiping the kickstand and began to climb off. She helped Therese walk up the stoop steps to the redwood doors and unlocked them for her to get in. 

"You can come in," Therese offered, pulling the helmet off her staticky, loose bun.

"Sorry, love, no," Lou cleared her throat. "I've got things to do, places to be..."

"It's 4 o’clock in the morning," Therese hiccuped. Her feet teetered. 

"Is it? I'm suppose to be meeting Debbie early for breakfast..." Lou held her hands out. "You good? Are you able to sleep this off?"

"Will I ever see you again, Lou?" Therese pouted, watching the blonde head back towards her motorcycle. 

"Sure," Lou chuckled, hopping back on the bike, slipping her helmet back over her head. "In the next few months, you’ll see and hear a lot of me. The big screen, most definitely..." She twisted her keys, roaring up the engine, seeing a confused, alarmed Therese holding up the second helmet.

"Wait! Your helmet!" Therese slurred out.

"Keep it," Lou winked at her. Therese watched as she backed up a little before motoring off, filling the air of smoke which smelled like gunpowder.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow. You’re _late_ ,” Debbie Ocean greeted, flatly, the moment she saw Lou coming towards her table at the corner cafe downtown. Lou briefly checked the time on her wristwatch and snorted while pulling a metal chair back to sit down. 

“I’m _on time_ ,” she breezily argued back, reaching over to pick up Debbie’s hot coffee and take a small sip out of it. The lanky, long haired brunette, narrowed her eyes at the punky-rocker chick blonde with a mixed of admiration and disgust.

“You’ve met someone, didn’t you? I can tell by the smirk on your face,” Debbie said, wiggling her index finger.

Lou snorted out a laugh and sipped more of the creamy coffee. 

“Well?” Debbie pressed on. “Who is it? What’s her name?”

“How do you even know it’s a damn girl?” Lou demanded.

“Girls have been on you like bees with honey, these days,” Debbie responded, waving a hand up for a waiter to come over to order their meals before staring back down at the reddening Lou.

“Shouldn’t we be discussing more risky, dangerous, important matters now? _Ahem_ ,” Lou cleared her throat, toying with the paper napkin tucked under Deb’s white ceramic coffee cup.

“Not until I get a confession,” Debbie said.

“Oh, for gods sake,” Lou mumbled, getting irritated now. “She was nobody special...”

“She,” Debbie repeated. “You said, ‘she’!”

Lou mocked back at her before glancing up at the college-kid waiter appearing at the their table. Debbie ordered eggs, toast, and sausage links. Lou ordered herself a cup of coffee and a cinnamon swirl bagel with cream cheese.

“See, that kid likes you,” Debbie informed, cutting up her sausage logs into tinyer pieces with her fork and knife. 

“What kid?” Lou licked globs of whipped cream cheese off the bottom half of her bagel and sucked parts of her bejeweled thumb and middle finger. 

“Our brooding-eye waiter that goes by the name of Zackary,” Debbie explained, stabbing a chunk of cooked sausage with her fork. “You know how I can tell? I can tell by the secret glances he keeps giving you, and the small tent forming the front of his black dress pants...”

Lou snorted up with laughter along with Debbie, who was cracking up over her plate of food. They shared a good, comical laugh until the best friends settled down and quietly continued eating.


End file.
